Quick connect fluid connectors are commonly used to connect a first fluid system with a second fluid system for transferring fluids between the two fluid systems. Many examples of quick connect fluid connectors are known including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,830.
It is generally desirable to ensure connection and sealing of the quick connect fluid connector to the fluid system being connected to prior to any fluid being allowed to flow in order to prevent fluid leakage from the quick connect fluid connector and to prevent the quick connect fluid connector from disconnecting while under pressure.